Benutzer Diskussion:StrangerInTheShadows
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Glanzfell. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 13. Jun. 2012, 12:35:04 Überraschung! Hier ein kleines Geschenk für dich, LG 02:10, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Für dich habe mal ein Bild ür dich gemalt nach deiner beschreibung is jetzt nicht sehr toll aber egal ^^ lg 10:51, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Dir auch schöne Ferien. 08:47, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Dein Bestelltes Bild hoffe es ist so gut. Renaklaue (Diskussion) 20:07, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC)+ biLd .D ich hoff ma,es ist crazy genug :D GLG Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 00:02, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) thx danke für dein bild,is echt gut geworden ;) GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 14:26, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Suprise Ein Bild :3- 14:55, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Nochmal für dich :3 Hey hey Wind, Hab heute wieder ein Bild für dich gemacht :] Bittöschöön ^^ LG - 18:00, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild <33333 Hier ist ein Bildchen für dich <33 GLG Jacky -.- Hey, wollt nur sagen, dass der Chat spinnt Ley Kannst aber auch in den Chennel Chat kommen. Kann dir auch den Link geben Ley gimp-versuch ^^ ich glaube,es hat doch funktioniert ^^ ich weiß,es ist kein meisterwerk,aber es ist ein anfang :D GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 18:11, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss nichst mehr sagen... oder? Chat? Wollen wir heute Abend wieder so einen Mist wie letztes mal als ich dabei war machen? Wettervorhersage Im Wetterbericht steht, dass es heute Abend wieder windig wird?! 13:13, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe mal wirklich dass es heute Abend windig ist... Ich hasse windstille ;(. Und vermisse den Wind immer ganz schrecklich ;(. 13:23, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hilfe ich weiss wegen deinen alten profil bescheit ich habe eine idee und zwar les das hier erst durch und dann mach es also du gibst deinen alten namen. du brauchts auch deine e-mail adresse alsdo musst du sie öffnen. jetzt gehst du wieder zur der wikia seite wo du dich anmelden tust. dann gehst du auf "passwort vergessen?". du bekommst eine e-mail da musst du dann die zahlen die drauf stehen in die seite wo du dich anmelden tust die ganzen punkte sag ich mal weg. dann schreibst du die zahlen rein aus der e-mail dann tuh so als würdest du dich anmelden und dann kannst du das passwort ändern ^^ ich hoffe ich konnte helfen liebe grüße deine Tüpfelblatt3 (Diskussion) 18:30, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hey ich hab ein neues bild!! weil das andere ist voll nach gemacht bitte lösche das andere das muss sein!!BITTE!!tu es für mich!!!! LG Fuchs Hier ist dein neues bild upps hier nochmal LG Fuchs Re: Kapitelnotizen & CA Die Kapitelnotizen hab ich zurückgesetzt, was das CA angeht, so können alle bewerten, solange sie unterschreiben und zumindest etwas Ahnung haben. Da ich aber grade sehe, dass der User dies zugibt nicht zu tun, werde ich ihn/sie mal darauf hinweisen. Trotzdem danke für die Hinweise. 17:46, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Seitensperrung Hey, Danke für den Hinweis, ich hab den Seitenschutz des Artikels jetzt umgeändert ^^ Toll auch, dass du so fleißig bist, großes Lob ;) LG 15:16, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Chat Ich vermiss dich auch *hug* Mein Problem ist, dass meine Eltern von dem ganzem hier wissen und es mir nicht weiter erlauben ;(. Ich kann nur ziemlich selten und meist nur für 20 min vorbeischauen :(. Ich versuche es so oft wie mglich LG 08:10, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild Ich hab ein Bidl für dich^^ 12:44, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) The Last Hope Hey, Hast du auch wirklich bei Die letzte Hoffnung/Allgemein auf Bearbeiten geklickt oder nur bei der Seite Die letzte Hoffnung? Bei letzterem wird ja nur die Tabview angezeigt ;) LG 15:22, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Hier für dich^^ Vom Winde verweht....Wind der Poet! Einrücken Hey, Gut, dass du fragst ^^ Also bisher wurde das ja so gehandhabt, dass nur im Abschnitt Auftritte eingerückt wurde (egal ob bei Charas oder Nicht-Charas), weil es da schnell unübersichtlich wird, vor allem, wenn es so viele Auftritte sind ;) Ich würde aber auch sagen, dass es besonders bei dem ersten Absatz nicht nötig ist, den einzurücken, weil das ja immer nur die (kurze) Definition des Begriffs ist und der erste Abschnitt bzw die Beschreibung der Katzen bei den Chara Artikeln wird ja auch nicht eingerückt ^^ LG 19:52, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Ja, hier ist das Bild... xD 21:50, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) :3 Hii Wind, ich hab dir auch mal ein Bild gemalt :D lg 22:01, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke Hey, danke für da Bild, es ist echt schön geworden *-* 18:45, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für das schöne Bild *-* 17:26, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Cloudpelt Hey Wind, Wikia hat in letzter Zeit des öfteren ein paar Probleme. Ich denke, dass sich das morgen wieder erledigt hat, allerdings ist sowas noch nie zuvor passiert. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist sicher nicht deine Schuld^^ 19:55, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich wusste das nicht. tut mir leid. ich werd´s nicht mehr machen. Blaufluss (Diskussion) 16:06, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Wind, und alles, alles Gute :-) LG 21:57, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday nachträglich |D Alles gute Nachträglich, Wind <3 Da hab ich mich im Chat ja grad mal so richtig blamiert :x Nja, hier hast du noch was, ist zwar nichts besonderes, aber ich kann dir ja nicht ohne ein Geschenk nachträglich gratulieren xD left 19:48, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Hi wind, kannst du bitte bei Dunkelstreif bei der vierten staffel einen spoilerwarnung setzen ich kriegt das irgendwie nicht mehr hin. :) Grüße dein Tiger danke :) Antwort Hallo :) Also, eigentlich bin ich nicht wirklich wieder da, ich kam eher zu besuch ;) Natürlich kenne ich dich noch Und das im Forum... ja, da musste ich ein wenig Dampf ablassen. Hab vl etwas übertrieben... LG Wolf Re:Troll Uuuuuuuund er ist gesperrt xD Zwar nur temporär für zwei Wochen, aber wenn er dann immer noch Bock hat, in jedem vierten Satz scheiße, dumm und Kacke zu schreiben, kann er ja immernoch für länger gesperrt werden :3 16:54, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hierarchie Die Hierarchie ist vollständig, Namen die ausgelassen wurden, werden noch ergänzt. - 13:51, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Familien Hallo Wind, also bei den Familien hatten wir uns eigentlich darauf beschränkt eher nur die nahen Verwandten bis zu einem gewissen Grad aufzulisten (max. bis zum 5° Verwandtschaftsgrad (http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:European_kinship_system_de.svg). Damit keine Nichten 2. Grads etc. Damit nur richtig Verwandte Katzen miteinander aufgelistet sind niemand zuviel Arbeit hat und die Familienliste übersichtlich bleibt. Du musst dir Muschelherz' Opa keine große Arbeit machen. Allerdings gibt es auch ein paar kleine Ausnahmen. LG 06:13, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallu^^ Coole Fußball geschichte :3 Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 12:29, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ipod-Problem Hey, was die Seitenfreundlichkeit für ipads und iphones geht kann ich dir leider gar nicht weiterhelfen, da ich mit soetwas nichts zu tun habe. Da musst du dich wohl an wen anderen wenden. 21:49, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Wind, ich kenne mich auch nicht so aus. Besitze kein mobiles Gerät wie den Ipod/Ipad. Ich kann nur vorschlagen: Gehen wir damit zu wikia und fragen ob das Wiki vllt wieder kompatibel gemacht werden muss, was ich nicht zu hoffen wage oder ob der Fehler bei deinem Gerät liegt. LG 19:03, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Gefährten Schnuckiputz<3333333333 Datei:Blattfall_by_Weich.png Nicht sauer sein xD Musste Datei überschreiben :3 Braune Katze=Schnuckiputz Die andere= Honey :DD Weichpelz (Diskussion) 22:41, 11. Mär. 2014 (UTC) English/ Deutsch Yes, my English must be better because I use it more often while my German is what is kept since I went to school. However, I'd like to practice a little my German and I'll try to communicate here using this language (except some cases, e.g. now). Thank you for offering help =) PricklyStar (Diskussion) 07:22, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke! Deine Siggi ist aber auch ganz schön :) 09:27, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Appledusks Junge Hm, ich würde bei den drei Jungen von Reedshine und Appledusk ersteinmal nirgendwo einen Auftritt ergänzen oder überhaupt unter Auftritte und in der Box stehen haben. Solange wir nicht wissen, wer von den dreien die Tochter ist bringt das nichts. Ich hoffe aber mal, Mapleshade's Vengeance wird das aufdecken, die drei scheinen da ja zumindest erwähnt zu werden, weil ich sonst nicht glaube, dass Vicky LittleMew konkrete Namen genannt hätte. 14:11, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re: Krähes Vater Hm, Silber hat mir und Aki das gestern schon gezeigt, aber so ganz überzeugt davon sind wird nicht, weil der zweite Zettel, auf dem keine Fragen draufstehen eher wie ein Autogramm in irgendeiner der Super Editionen aussieht. Aki meinte, wir sollten warten, bis jemand Vicky auf Facebook deshalb gefragt hat, da - so hat sie mir das jedenfalls gesagt - wohl auch wer bei LittleMews Brief nochmal nachgehakt hat. 15:32, 2. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Mangas Das wäre sehr nett! Ich denke es reicht wenn zwei Leute drüber gelesen haben :) Dann kann ich endlich anfangen 20:51, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Partnerwiki & Sonstiges Hallo Wind, das Lieblingsbücher-Wiki als Partnerwiki anzufragen ist mal gar keine so schlechte Idee. So inaktiv scheint das Wiki nicht zu sein, es gibt dort immer mal ein paar User, die was beitragen. Vielleicht können unsere User dort auch ein wenig zum Inhalt des Wikis beitragen, denn beide Wikis stärken hilft vielleicht. Und vielleicht könnten wir auch von ihnen etwas profitieren. Das Admin-Team hat keine Bedenken was die Partnerwiki angeht. Im Übrigen kann man Interwiki-Links so setzen: Link. Damit für das Lieblingsbücher-Wiki: Lieblingsbücher-Wiki. Ergebnis: Lieblingsbücher-Wiki Das ganze kann auch für Wikipedia angewendet werden. Woher hast du eigentlich das Cover für das israelische bzw. hebräische Cover von In die Wildnis? Kannst du mir da vielleicht den Link senden? Es ist schwierig bei hebräischer und arabischer Schrift den Namen für weitere Cover ausfindig zu machen. LG 11:45, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) RE: Boxen Hi Wind, Ich glaube du hast die Charabox in der Vorschau-Ansicht angeschaut. Diese stimmt nicht, denn wenn es bei der Vorschau richtig aussieht, ist es in der richtigen Version falsch, so zum Beispiel waren bei Bernsteinfleck die Namen verschoben, weil einmal zu wenig war. 12:18, 19. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hm.. komisch.. bei mir und bei Tau ist es jetzt nicht verschoben.. welchen Browser benutzt du? 11:26, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Dann liegt das wohl an Firefox xD Die User, die Google Chrome nutzen, bei denen ist es nähmlich nicht verschoben xD Aber wenn es bei Firefox nicht verschoben ist, ist es bei Chrome verschoben. 17:39, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Made your Day Ich versüße dir eben gerne den Tag XD Ein glück das wenigstens einer von uns Beiden schreiben kann :D 10:11, 18. Okt. 2015 (UTC) RE Hey Wind, von dir hab ich ja ewig nix mehr gehört xD Also ich verstehe deinen Punkt, allerdings ist es schon lange keine Pflicht mehr, rote Katzen zu tigern. Es sieht nur schöner aus, und es wird stark empfohlen, weils hübsch ist. Pflicht ist das aber schon ewig nicht mehr o: Das haben wir damals geändert, weil gelbe Katzen auch meistens getigert sind, es hier aber keine Pflicht war xD Die Augenfarbe ist aussuchbar, weil jede Katze nunmal eine Augenfarbe hat, egal wie sie aussieht. Aber nicht alle getigerte Katzen haben helle Bäuche - der Bruder meiner Beiden z.b. war getigert und hatte kein helles Brust/Bauchfell. Aber ich habe ja Rosenherz bereits gesagt, sie kann die Brust/den Bauch minimal heller machen, aber es sollte nicht zu sehr rausstechen. Es ist zwar natürlicher, aber wir wollen dass es perfekt zur Beschreibung passt. Sonst müssten wir alle Katzen realistisch machen, und wenn wir das machen würden, hätte ich z.b. Blossomfall anders machen müssen, oder Tau Lakeshine, und dann wäre wiederum keine küstlerische Freiheit gegeben. Außerdem haben die Katzen aus Warrior Cats teilweise sehr merkwürdige Fellfarben und Fellkombis, die es in Wirklichkeit entweder gar nicht oder sehr selten gibt (Tiny Branch), und keine Katze ist so beige wie Berrynose, zudem sind beige Katzen ebenfalls getigert, was bedeutet dass Berrynose auch getigert werden müsste. Deshalb haben wir das so gemacht ^^ Lg, 17:55, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Stimmt, Toadskip ist auch ein gutes Beispiel xD Oder Amberleaf und Mudclaw xD Ist immer ein bisschen schwer da alle zufriedenzustellen, aber wir tun unser bestes :'D 18:11, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Wind, also du kannst bei den Auftritten die aktuellen Namen ersetzen. Nur Wind solltest du in den Stammbäumen nicht in Windläufer ändern, da Lange Schatten das aktuellste chronologische Buch ist. LG 16:40, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk :)thumb Ich bin kein Zeichenmeister, hoffe aber dass es dir trotzdem gefällt '''Zedernfrost (Diskussion) 18:27, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) '''EDIT: Und ein frohes Fest natürlich :'D Re Haha I see what you did there @Beschreibung :'D Dein Geschenk ist voll niedlich, die arme graue Katze, hat sie solche Angst vor Rentieren? Mir gefällts jedenfalls super, vielen lieben Dank! :3 Schöne Weihnachten wünsch ich dir noch :3 23:33, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) שלום Hey, last time you saw me unresponsive in chat was because I fell asleep with the chat open. Sorry. God-Eye Galatea Fanboy (Diskussion) 17:25, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder express ^^ thumb|380pxLeyThe never-ending story 22:33, 29. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re Bildangebot Hi:3 Yaay, ich freue mich sehr c: Ich setzte mich so schnell es mir möglich ist daran, allerdings wird es wahrscheinlich einige Tage dauern, bis ich damit fertig bin und du es bekommst:) Ich versuche mein Bestes!:) LG - 09:34, 23. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hey^^ Soo, das Bild ist fertig:) Ich hoffe sehr, dass es deinen Erwartungen und Vorstellungen entspricht! Geb' mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du etwas geändert haben möchtest:3 Eine Signatur oder ein Wasserzeichen besitze ich jedenfalls (noch) nicht, weshalb du einfach mein Vertrauen hast:) 200px (Große Datei, also lieber im Vollbild anschauen^^) LG - 12:06, 26. Mai 2016 (UTC) al lo davar:) ...Übrigens mag ich dein Profil total gerne, weil es so eine besondere Form von Humor und Charakter wiederspiegelt:3 So zum Beispiel: "Stachelkralle - dafür, dass er trotz drei verschiedener Namen keine gespaltene Persönlichkeit geworden ist" - Darüber komme ich einfach nicht hinweg, es hat mich gepackt vor Lachen :'D So ein Profil wie deines entdeckt man kein zweites Mal, ich mag sowas ja c: LG - 11:53, 27. Mai 2016 (UTC) Whoops Hatte dich nicht im Chat bemerkt, ich war beschäftigt..tut mir Leid! :P DieChaos (Diskussion) 21:53, 19. Mai 2017 (UTC) Re:Micah Hey Wind, yeah da hast du schon mit recht. Ich hab leider gerade nicht die Referenzen für die beiden Beschreibungen parat, von daher kann ich da momentan auf die schnelle leider nicht nachschauen, in welchem Kontext die Beschreibungen sind und welche der beiden aktueller ist. Da Mottenflugs Vision aber bald auf deutsch erscheint und ich die in der Regel immer mit der englischen Version abgleiche, sollte ich dir spätestens mit dem Erscheinen dieses Buches sagen können, was von beidem es letzten Endes ist/wird 18:42, 20. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Re Kein Ding, dieses Problem ist schon bekannt und wir wissen, dass das automatisch passiert, wenn man mit dem grafischen Editor arbeitet (was nebenbei echt zum Kotzen ist, weil dadurch manchmal auch der Text bei den Auftritts-Vorlagen einfach noch ein zweites mal eingefügt wird <.<). Ich geb dir allerdings nicht die Schuld daran, nur bis die diesen Bug mal fixen, wärs gut wenn du das einfach gleich vorbeugst ^^ 17:23, 24. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Hast du denn nur in die Code-Ansicht gewechselt, oder hast du die als Standard eingestellt? 16:38, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ah, du musst bei deinen Einstellungen (you know, oben rechts, von wo aus du auch deine Benutzer- und Nachrichtenseite auswählen kannst) unter dem Tab "Bearbeiten" und bei "Bearbeitungsart" den Quelltexteditor auswählen. Wenn du dann bei Seiten auf den Bearbeitungsknopf drückst, kommst du automatisch in die Codeansicht ^^ 12:18, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Wann bist du mal wieder erreichbar? Bist du demnächst mal wieder in irgendeinem Chat? Wenn ja, wann? Vielen Dank.^^ Strategus Entschuldigung .... , dass ich am 9ten, als wir geschrieben haben, deinen Geburtstag vergessen habe. Mir ist im Nachhinein eingefallen, dass du von "Glückwünschen" gesprochen hattest. Das war dumm von mir. Im Zuge dessen wollte ich außerdem fragen, ob ich dich noch einmal etwas fragen kann bzw. wann. Danke. Re: Hoch sollst du leben Hi Wind, vielen lieben Dank für die lieben Geburtstagsgrüße! <3 Mein Samstag war soweit schön und relativ stressfrei :3 Ich hoffe, dass wir uns demnächst mal wieder im Chat begegnen, habe nur wegen Uni zur Zeit nicht so viel Raum für Freizeitgeschreibsel :c Jedenfalls wünsche ich dir auch eine schöne Adventszeit, frohe Weihnachten und gutes neues Jahr! - LG 09:25, 10. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Re: Stammbaum Heh, jaja der gute alte überhaupt nicht fast 1:1 von meinem übernommene Website-Stammbaum :') Wir warten momentan noch ab, was und wie viel sich am Baum noch ändert und/oder ergänzt wird. Das Problem an dem ist nämlich leider, dass wir bei einigen Dingen schlecht sagen können, was davon legitime Ergänzungen/Änderungen sind (PatchXWillow nicht mehr canon? Die Missing Kits ja/nein?) und was davon Fehler sind (das Chaos bei Sweetbriar und Wind, etc.). Das einzige, das ich dir momentan dazu sagen kann ist, dass wir vermutlich nicht die Fellfarben bedenken werden. Was die eigentlichen Änderungen/Fehler angeht und wie diese hier eingebracht werden, da kann ich dir leider noch nichts zu sagen 22:05, 15. Apr. 2019 (UTC)